Misery loves company
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Two shot post Last Jedi. Rey and Poe share a drink.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: My theory on the end of LJ is the Alliance didn't abandon the base just waited until the First Order retreated

Title: Misery loves company  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Last Jedi  
summary: Post LJ Rey and Poe share a drink

It took four days to repair the blast door and make the mineral planet base livable. Now at midnight that day Captain Poe Dameron found he couldn't sleep. He was exhausted beyond measure but rest alluded the pilot. So Poe sat in the makeshift mess clutching a bottle of ale. Their distress call had finally been answered two days previous not in manpower but desperately needed supplies. Poe had obtained the alcohol from one of the supply pilots. It wasn't nearly strong enough but for tonight it'd do.

When Poe tried to rest the images and memories assaulted him. Along with the sadness and guilt. He'd lost a lot of friends taken out the Dreadnought. Poe still thought the victory was worth the sacrifice but still the ghosts haunted him. BB 8 beeped sadly as if sensing his owner's mood. The droid sat by the table's leg like a puppy. Poe reached down and absently patted the orange and white droid's round head.

"Have another one of those?"

Poe looked up at the female voice and smiled ruefully at Rey.

"Sorry no, but if you find a glass I'll share."

Rey nodded and began to rummage through supplies until she found a tall thin glass. She brought it to the table and set it down Poe poured so it was half full. Rey smiled her thanks and sat down taking a sip. BB 8 gave her a happy beep in greeting.

"How come you're still up?"Poe asked quietly.

"Too much bouncing around in here."The young woman replied tapping her head with her free hand.

"Thought Jedi had mind control and all that?"Poe asked taking another swig."Some of that could be adapted to sleep."

Rey sighed and shook her head.

"Haven't learned mind control yet."Rey replied.

"Good to know."Poe commented with a smirk.

The Jaku native briefly smiled but her gaze drifted to the wall behind Poe.

"So why are you drinking alone?"Rey asked after a few minutes.

"Couldn't sleep thought I'd try to knock myself out."Poe hedged and he could see his new friend wasn't buying it.

"I heard about the Dreadnought."Rey said sympathetically.

"Lots of blood on my hands."Poe said darkly staring at the bottle in his hands."The plan worked we got the victory destroyed one of the First Order's biggest battle cruisers..."

"But you disobeyed a direct order to do so."Rey interjected softly.

Below BB 8 beeped sadly.

"I thought we wouldn't get another chance."Poe explained meeting Rey's gaze."That thing would've wiped out our fleet or a base or both."

"Your heart was in the right place, Poe."Rey replied."I was the bigger fool who thought I could turn Kylo from the dark side."

"Did he do that?"Poe asked angrily with a nod to her still bandaged left shoulder.

"Snoke's guards."Rey responded.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."Poe stated grimly."Since tonight you're in Poe's bar rules are we're here to forget or make peace with our demons."

Poe paused and took a long drink. Then raised the bottle to Rey with a nod and a bitter smile.

"If you can't forget or make peace then rule three no judgement on drinking yourself unconscious."

Rey nodded and raised her glass and took another swallow. She then moved and clinked her glass against Poe's bottle.

"I really thought I could get Kylo to listen." Rey said a few minutes later."But all he wanted was an alliance wanted to rule the universe with me."

"Not a lot of people would turn down an offer like that."Poe replied in admiration.

"Wasn't the right path for me."Rey commented with a shake of her head.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you're here."Poe stated sincerely.

Rey smiled genuinely. Then she took another swallow of the dark liquid before settling back in her chair. Poe watched her for a moment then concentrated on his own drink and the thoughts and memories that stole his sleep. Despite the circumstances that brought them here Poe was grateful for the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Have fixed the errors in chapter one.

Title: Misery loves company  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Poe wasn't sure how long they sat in companionable silence. Awhile if his nearly empty bottle was any judge. An idea sparked shoving Poe's dark thoughts to the sidelines. An idea that Rey would either shoot him for or hug him. Leaning down Poe tried to ignore the spinning cavern. He whispered a code word to BB8. The droid instantly alwrt began beeping happily.

Rey glanced at the droid with a raised eyebrow.

"What's got into him?"The Jedi in training asked.

"You'll see."Poe replied as he stood grateful the room no longer spun.

Rey shot Poe a wary look.

"You know Finn tells me stories about you."Rey began.

"Don't believe everything you hear."Poe cautioned with a smile.

Just then BB8 began to play an audio track. A soft romantic slightly upbeat song. Poe had long forgotten what world it was from. Rey glanced from the music playing droid to Poe and back again. She smiled.

"That's lovely."Rey complimented." Growing up on Jakku I didn't hear much music."

"Has your Jedi training included dancing?"Poe asked as he offered her his right hand.

"No."Rey replied as she stood."Being a junk scavenger on Jakku didn't offer much opportunity either."

"It's easy."Poe coaxed taking Rey's right hand in his tugging her forward."Follow my lead."

Poe was relieved when Rey didn't protest. She still looked uncertain but stepped into his embrace. Poe smiled.

"Just relax and enjoy the music."Poe instructed. 

* * *

Two songs later Rey found she was actually having fun. She'd only tripped once and stomped on Poe's feet twice. The third song BB8 played was slow and romantic. She suspected the droid was playing matchmaker since each song had gotten progressively romantic. She and Poe danced the same as the others. Then the fourth song came on and Poe glared at BB8.

"This isn't a wedding BB8."Poe admonished.

Rey laughed.

"It's alright."Rey stated."Show me another dance."

Poe returned her smile and pulled Rey a little farther from the table.

"Been awhile but I saw this at a festival on Yavin."Poe explained."Similar to what we were doing but well you'll see."

They danced about four moves before Poe stepped back still holding Rey's hand. He raised their joined hands and spun Rey in a circle and then pulled her back against him before releasing her. Rey smiled at the pilot and they continued to dance. 

* * *

Poe's plan had succeed he'd gotten Rey to smile and laugh. BB8 switched to another song more upbeat. They danced two more songs before taking a break.

"Thank you, Poe."Rey said after a few minutes.

"My pleasure."Poe replied with a smile."I'd like to buy you dinner sometime."

"I'd like that."Rey acknowledged.

"Good."Poe commented

Bb8 beeped happily.

Rey glanced at the chronometer and frowned.

"Is it that late? I need to go."The young woman said as she stood. "I promised I'd help with some of the ship repairs."

Poe stood and put his bottle in the recycled garbage and rinsed out Rey's glass and set it in the sink. He walked back to the table.

"I'll walk you to your quarters."Poe offered.

"Thanks."Rey acknowledged.

They walked the short distance to another small cave that had been set up as living quarters. Half blocked off for the men and the other side for women. They paused outside the women's.

"I did enjoy tonight."Rey stated quietly.

"Me too."Poe replied. "For a beginner you're a good dancer."

"I'm sure your feet will be bruised in the morning."Rey countered with a laugh.

"Be worth it."Poe said with a grin. "See you later."

Poe watched as Rey nodded and then entered the woman's side. The pilot walked to the men's housing and entered. He collapsed on his bunk without changing clothes. Within minutes he was asleep.

end


End file.
